ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons: Simpsons Goes to Los Angeles/Credits
Here are the credits for The Simpsons: Simpsons Goes to Los Angeles. Opening Credits The Simpsons Simpsons Goes to Los Angeles Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producers Matt Selman John Frink Co-Executive Producers Kevin Curran J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Marc Wilmore Joel H. Cohen Rob LaZebnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producers Dan Greaney Tim Long Carolyn Omine Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Consulting Producer David Silverman Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written by Stephanie Gillis Directed by Bob Anderson Closing Credits Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Kevin Hart Special Guest Voice Keegan-Michael Key Special Guest Voice Jordan Peele Special Guest Voice James Franco Special Guest Voice Mark Wahlberg Special Guest Voice Katy Perry Also Starring Pamela Hayden Also Starring Tress MacNeille Also Starring Chris Edgerly Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen "Firework" Written by Katy Perry, Esther Dean, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen and Sandy Vee Performed by Katy Perry Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music Casting by Scott Muller Casting Associate Nick Conti Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recorder Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Tim Lauber Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Nick Dahan Daniel Furlong Nadine Mahasneh Benjamin Morse Cait Raft Rachel Wiegman Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Rough Draft Overseas Animation Director Chang, Myung Nam Assistant Director Edwin E. Aguilar Lead Animation Timer Robert Ingram Additional Timers Timothy Bailey Larry Smith Second Unit Director Jennifer Moeller Retake Director K.C. Johnson Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Artists Gavin Freitas Michael Marcantel Stephen Reis Storyboard Revisionists John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Artists Liz Climo Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons Jabu Henderson TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Mike Pettengill Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Designers Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin Moore Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Artists Chance Raspberry Ryan Rivette Shane Sowell Paul Wee Character Layout Artists Jung A. Anderson Michael E. Atniel Norman P. Auble Oscar Cervantes Greg Checketts Manny DeGuzman Jeanne Erickson Yelena Geodakyan Eric Lara Tanja Majerus Kamoon Song Lead Background Layout Artist Ian Wilcox Background Layout Artists Ryan Cheetham John Liu Steve Pilapil Javier Pineda CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout Artists John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Designers Eli Balser Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Designers Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editor Kurtis Kunsak Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deirdre Creed Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation Production Lead Coordinators Edu Black Andrew J. Lee Animation Production Coordinators Robert Brunette Nikki Isordia Ross McAlpine James McKinnie Heliodoro Salvatierra Katherine Seibert Brandon Michael Spear Brittney Anne Vasquez Angela Wixtrom Animation Digital Production Assistant Kyle Jaynes Animation Production Assistants Minni Clark Sam Grinberg Ronald McNutt Rio Sakurai Jody Singleton Brooks Stonestreet Lilly Thorne Jesse Torres Jr. Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton Animation IT Supports Ché Ortiz Matthew Nelson Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Rennegarbe The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #VABF23 COPYRIGHT ©2016 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks IN ASSOCIATION WITH Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:The Simpsons